


In a Minute

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A BONDING MOMENT, HE CRADLES KEITH IN HIS ARMS, Hinted Klance - Freeform, Keith talks to lance, Klance 2017, Klance Week 2016, LANCE CANT LIE ABOUT THIS NOW, Lance and Keith - Freeform, M/M, Paladins, Small fluff, Space Gays, Sweet, THEY BONDED, Voltron, conversational, idk how to tag things properly, if you squint you will find the gay in this, keith and lance, klance, klancelot, lance comforts keith, partners in space, space gay, space partners, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, we bonded, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: After a hard battle on a new planet, Lance leaves the group to watch the sun set. Keith joins him and they share a bonding moment Lance can't claim to forget.





	

Sitting on a rock ridged the blue paladin watched as the planet’s three suns began to set with his legs dangling off the edge. His lion was seated behind him a ways almost watching it with him. He was in a quarry surrounded with large boulders and rock edges. He removed his helmet, took a deep breath and sighed watching the suns disappear for a larger planet to appear clear in the sky along side a massive moon. Purple swirls of galaxies and stars decorated the sky as a breeze blew his hair over his eyes. He winced when a stran made contact with an injury on his head. He went to feel for it and drew his hand back with a bit of blood. 

“Aww quiznack…” he huffed annoyed wipping it on the brown dirt he was sitting on. He felt some of it roll down his face which he wiped off with his armored arm and groaned when it happened again. 

“How did that even happen! I was wearing a helmet!” he grunted frustrated. Finally he slapped his hand over the cut and leaned on his knees with his elbows to watch the sky again. It was finally peaceful now, they’ve managed to save this planet from the Galra’s capture while saving those who lived on it. They were getting ready to go when Lance took a break to sit and catch his breath. 

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. Blue’s eyes brightened a bit and she purred affectionately at her paladin. Lance smiled like a small child and then faced the horizon again. A shift in the ground caused him to look back again and standing above him was Keith still wearing his helmet with his unactivated bayard in hand. 

“What are you doing here? Were heading out now.” he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Lance rolled his eyes and faced ahead cold shouldering him. 

“You’re not the boss of me. Besides I can do what I want and I wanted to watch the sunset.” Keith blinked and stared at Lance before looking out towards the horizon. The suns were already gone and in their place were a planet and moon. He sighed and sat next to Lance dangling his own legs over the edge. He lifted off his helmet and shook his hair to loosen it from his face. Lance side eyed him and leaned on one fist to stare forward. No one said anything for a bit until Keith sighed. 

“I like it here. It reminds me of home. Secluded, calm, nothing but you and the wide open space.” 

“Seems lonely to me.” Lance mumbled into his fist. Keith shrugged and looked at his helmet in his hands turning it the way and that. The lights on it glowed as the night crept up around them. 

“You did great out there today. You and Blue sure do make a great team.” Keith smiled more to himself than at Lance. They both stayed staring ahead and a smile crept over Lance’s face.

“Thanks, you and Red kicked butt too. Saw that new sword technique, nice job. All that training you do sure pays off.” Lance grinned widely at Keith his eyes closing. Keith’s eyes widened when he saw a trail of blood come over Lance’s face. Without thinking he reached out to wipe it away when Lance opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re bleeding.” 

“I’m telling you whats the point in these helmets if we’re gonna get hurt anyway!” Lance shouted lifting his own up and shaking it in the air. He huffed, dropping it next to him but flinched away from Keith’s oncoming hand. 

“I’m fine, man don’t worry about it. It’s not something to be-hey you’re bleeding too.“ Lance reached out and pointed to side of Keith’s head. The red paladin followed Lance’s hand with his eyes almost to see if he could find the wound. 

“Least this is all we came out with, heh, could’ve been worse, huh?”

“True..” Keith looked away holding his helmet close furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought. 

“You alright?” Lance asked looking at him curiously. Keith was tense and he was gripping his helmet closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Same man.” Lance mumbled looking at his own helmet. Keith half shut his eyes staring at the steep drop beneath their dangling feet. He side glanced at Lance and leaned his head against Lance’s chest closing his eyes. Lance made no movement or comment to try to remove Keith so the red paladin sighed contently leaning his weight against him. Lance kept staring ahead at the twinkling night sky sighing through his nose and relaxing his shoulders.

“I get what you meant before.” Lance whispered. 

“About what?” Keith mumbled. 

“It’s really nice here. Quiet…calm…it’s a nice change.” Lance smiled warmly. Keith stayed leaning against Lance, opened his eyes for a moment and frowned not sure what to say. He was just exhausted and he wanted to relax, to ignore the fighting for a change. 

“Think we should head back.” Lance whispered. 

“In a minute…” Keith sighed. Lance waited and then he heard the silent snores and felt Keith breathe in deeply. He wrapped an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling off the edge and held him close. 

“Alright, Keith. In a minute.”


End file.
